


A Perfect Costume

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Thor introduces Pansy to the rest of the Avengers team.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	A Perfect Costume

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo I5: thor/pansy  
> DD Rolladrabble Oct 28th -Pansy Parkinson - Witch Costume
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“My goddess, are you almost ready?” Thor called, fixing his costume in the mirror. He was dressed like Fabio - a Midgradian man whom Pansy assured him was very cool and sexy.

“Pansy!” He called out again. Pansy had been in the bathroom for almost an hour, and he wasn’t sure what his little witch was always doing in there, but she always took forever to get ready. 

“Just about!” Pansy called back. “You can’t rush perfection!”

Thor laughed. “True you are,” he called back. “But we’re gonna be late!”

“Fashionably late!” she countered. 

The two of them were heading to Tony Stark’s place for a Halloween party. It was their first event as a couple, and Thor was looking forward to introducing his Midgardian goddess to his friends. 

“Okay, ready,” Pansy announced her presence to Thor, smiling excitedly. She did a small twirl for him, her black dress swishing around her knees. Her makeup was done sultry, a bold, red lip completing the look. “What do you think?” 

Thor looked at her. “You’re dressed like a…” 

“A witch!” Pansy said. “Isn’t it brilliant? I know you’re friends don’t know I’m a witch, so I figured a witchy costume would be perfect.” She adjusted the pointy hat on top of her head. “Does it look okay?”

“You look ravishing, as always,” Thor said, taking her hand and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it. 

“Perfect! Let’s go,” Pansy said. “I can’t wait to meet everyone, Thor.” She looked at him, excitement in her eyes. "You look very handsome yourself, Thor." She licked her lips in anticipation, liking what she saw.

“The sooner we go to the party, the sooner we can come home,” he said, summoning his hammer so they could travel via the Bifrost.

* * *

Pansy was a huge hit with the Avengers team, and everyone loved her costume - something that she and Thor giggled over the entire night, enjoying their private joke.


End file.
